thenewageofheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Cory Parker
History Cory was born the first son of Mary-Jane and Peter Parker, born in May 7th of 1993, two years before his younger brother, Nathan Parker. With the spider bite that infected Peter and changed his DNA, the same happened for the youngster(s), although his powers (like many) were dormant for most of his young life. While the intention was to raise Cory sensitive and caring like Peter had been (and his uncle Ben was), even as a kid the signs of rebellion (although juvenile) was evident. Temper tantrums and a want to be seen as a threat to his peers was shown in the younger years of his life causing trips to the office and punishments from his parents. However, unlike his father, Cory did not lack the social status of nerd or the like. Cory as a young kid deterred away from science and such and took up sports and neighborhood terrorizing, earning him to fall in with the wrong group of kids. However, to appease his parents (and by his father's orders), he would often dabble into schoolwork and found himself to understand it well, though did not have the motivation to show it off in a classroom or so. This didn't sit too well with Peter and though they loved and had great respect for each other, Cory felt that his father preferred his brother more than him. It was not until high school when Cory started experiencing changes. At first, many believed that it was just puberty taking its toll. However, most 13 year olds was not able to crawl on walls or punch a hole in the wall the size of an basketball either. It was evident that Cory had gained Peter's spider-powers, which Peter then felt that he had to teach him how to control them and follow the path of righteousness. But with all the talk of "Great power and great responsibility", Cory felt like the superhero life was a chore more than something his father upheld. So, Cory enjoyed his powers on his own time and used it to become a star in his school. But the competition was too lackluster, to pathetic to even be called competition. The thrill seeker needed an edge, something different. Something like a robbery that was taking place near his school. Being near it, he did not think much about it until the muggers tried to attack him. The cocky Parker boy fought back and won without breaking a sweat; it was also revealed that he saved a sophomore in his school who appreciated his help, going so far as to call him a hero. Then it hit him: this was what his father, the amazing spiderman, used to do at his age. Why not emulate him! Cory decided that with his spider powers and cunning, he would be a better Spiderman than the previous one. He made his own makeshift costume (ski mask, black attire), and went out looking for trouble. Though that did not succeed as he did everything a hero wasn't supposed to do (all but kill). It almost resulted in his identity being compromised, the victim with a sprained thumb and people wondering who this new idiot was behind the mask. It also lead to a verbal thrashing by Peter, ordering Cory to stop the hero business. While it was evident that Cory would not stop being a hero (or his attempting of being a hero), something had to be done. Members of S.H.I.E.L.D had managed to contact Cory, giving him a rundown of what a hero is supposed to do. Saying that he was too reckless to handle crime-fighting on his own, they ordered him to enlist in one of the many hero groups coming up. At first, Cory was hesitant: he felt that S.H.I.E.L.D had disrespected him. However, after stating the was tarnishing his father's image, Cory reluctantly joined the Young Avengers. His relationship with the Young Avengers was rocky at first. Like school, he was almost never seen or rebellious to the heads, often showing his distaste with how they worked. Although Nathan intervened, knocking sense into Cory and also stating what S.H.I.E.L.D had told him. Not wanting to make a complete ass of himself and wanting to preserve his father's legacy, Cory straightened up and tried to be the hero which he was expected to be. Personality Cory's personality contrasts his father's and younger brother, Nathan, more than anything as the two are complete opposites, his brother more noticeable. While the two and Peter are selfless and places the needs of many before their own, Cory does the opposite and will try to appease himself (and those that matter) before the general populace. While he feels that the only ones that he should do for is himself and his family, everyone else is second. Surely though, that's not how a hero is supposed to act. However, Cory is in the hero business for an entirely different reason than one may have thought. Cory is a thrill seeker, unable to find himself sitting in the chair for more than a minute. Upon discovering his powers, he found that mundane tasks placed him at a greater advantage than his other peers. Hearing and seeing his dad's bouts with baddies and the like, he became intrigued with that line of work and donned his own mask. However, he is immature in this field (falling behind his his younger brother) and does things the wrong and unconventional way. Such acts involved his secret almost being discovered, him being too aggressive when it came to stopping crime and being a jackass to victims he saves. Cory is narcissistic though and with that, comes an incredible "better than others" attitude. However, this attitude isn't heavily enforced as he tries not to show off in front of family, friends, and even the occasional New Yorker. However, to criminals and those who catch him in that mood, he'll have fun explaining why he is better than them. With this narcissism comes immaturity to the highest degree. In fact, he is so immature that many mistake his younger brother to be the responsible older one. Cory can offend without knowing it, prompting others to see him as sort of a jerk. While this has been called out on his part many times, he tries to rectify it by taking others feelings into consideration. However, with his brash personality, he tends not to think before he says something. Possibly the last negative trait about Cory is that he is outrageously rebellious. From sneaking out at night to trying to change the hero code of honor, rebelling against the natural order of things is his style. Now, this may make him seem like an unapproachable person, but that's quite the contrary. After all, everyone has a bad side and also a good one; Cory is no exception. Cory is a outgoing person, finding it comfortable to talk to all types of people about practically anything. Also, Cory is a family person and places family above all things. While it may seem another way, he is quite fond and protective of his parents and sibling especially, finding them to be some of the only people he would not go against (unless it was absolutely necessary). In the fields of the hero 'profession', while he may not be the best at it and can cause harm while trying to prevent it, he does things with the best intentions. Needless to say, Cory has a lot of maturing to do before he can take the mantle of hero properly. Powers and Abilities Powers Being the son of the famous, friendly neighborhood Spider-man, Cory's powers mimic that of his dad. Such powers include: *''Enhanced Strength and durability: With this power, Cory can lift objects which far exceeds his own weight. In accordance to this power, Cory can take amazing amounts of hits from different forces of varied weights, such as car hits, hits from blunt objects, falls, etc. *Accelerated Metabolism: Because of changes in his DNA and such, Cory's immune system has built some resistance towards foreign toxins, chemicals, and infections. While it is ''possible for Cory to meet these toxins and infections, his immune system will generally fight the threat away, causing him to suffer minor (if any) sicknesses. Also, he is unaffected by his own genetic webbing, though his webbing alone has no effect on him. *''Wall-Crawling: Like a spider, Cory has the ability to stick to practically any surface using enhanced hair follicles found practically all over his body to allow him to scale, walk, or run across a surface. This ability is a conscious one on Cory's part, with him able to act upon it and cancel it in seconds notice. Depending on the surface, Cory will generally have no problem holding on to it. For example, in instances of heavy or light rain, Cory has been able to scale a wall regardless. However, there are instances were it is not possible for him to use this ability. If the surface becomes too slippery, Cory will have a problem climbing it with ease. If he is detached by another, then obviously he will fall. However, if the surface is torn away or destroyed in some manner, if the material is large enough and strong enough to support his weight, he can still remain on. *Spider-Sense: Like his brother and father, the Spider-Sense plays the role as a sixth sense defense mechanism to prevent immediate harm for Cory. While not as advanced as his brother, his spider sense is on par with his father as it branches with a number of uses. The dominant one would be to avoid nearby danger in a time frame for about a couple of seconds prior, enough time to avoid the danger. With his spider-sense, small threats are conquered such as incoming people, subtle changes in the environment, and allows him to see accurately when in high speeds (Such as webslinging or running). *Organic webbing: A power he possesses, unlike his brother, is the ability to organically produce different qualities and massive quantities of organic webbing stored in glands in both of his wrists. With conscious efforts, pressure, and force from activating the glands, his webbing can come out as different forms. The common one which resembles his father's and brothers is the classic white silky webbing, its strength is similar to that of high tensile steel (its strength matched to 50,000 to 100,000lbs per square inch), able to hold back trains going at high speeds and a large collection of people. He is also creative with his webbing as it has its own designs, sizes, and strength. Such are **Weblines: A super-sticky substance which allows him to swing from place to place, web up bad guys and the like. These weblines can also change in form and size: they can be shown as a glob or increased in size, the size of a baseball bat if enough is produced. **Spider-web: Like a spider, he can create a transparent, large web (with the only limit on width and height being the buildings they're attached too), able to withstand tons of weight. The web itself is made from the same sticky material as his weblines. It can hold many people and objects and keep them from producing movement (or allowing just the bare minimum). Abilities *Excellent wrestler: Cory is a state semi-champion in wrestling, knowing and mastering many variations of submissions, takedowns, grapples, holds, and escapes. Tied in with his aggressive nature, something simple as a German suplex can cause major concussions. He is currently learning boxing and aikido and will incorporate them into battle, though his predominant style is wrestling. *Incredible social skills: With members of his 'clique' (obnoxious party goers) and those like him, Cory is incredibly sociable and can be seen as the center of attention. *Battle tactician: While he may not seem like the sharpest tool in the toolbox, he can prove enemies wrong. To using Guerrilla tactics to corner enemies and get them on their blindside, getting beat up to study their fighting style, or remembering and exposing minor weaknesses, and escaping military and police forces (powers or not) he can best even the most veteran police chief. *Fear monger: While he does not try to be scary, his personality gets into the way of that. Due to public opinion and how infamous his name is from his over aggression to criminals, he can scare enemies and civilians alike. Realizing this, his costume is centered to be less colorful and friendly but more creepy and threatening. Strength Level Like a Spider (and the Spider family), Cory is incredibly strong and can lift objects multiplied his own body weight. It seems that he is one of the strongest of the family due to extensive training before realizing his spider powers. It has been recorded that he can lift and throw eight tons. His physique is in peak physical condition, also allowing him to jump and run at high speeds and heights. Weaknesses *Not a heavy thinker: Unlike his brother and father, Cory is not the smartest person who ever lived. Not to say that he is dumb, though he is far below the intelligence which his father or Nathan has acquired (said to be on a genius level). He has his 'bursts' of smarts, such as when it comes to battle tactics or the like, though he would rather not over-analyze things or participate when it comes to complex issues (like math, science, Shakespearean literature). **Corruptible: Cory is a selfish person and although he will try to resist temptation, he can quickly succumb to it. **Spider-Sense: His spider-sense is not as advanced as his brother; It will if his concentration is broken. *Speed: While faster than any normal person, when it comes to superpowered people, it can be said that he is slower than them. However, he can jump a great distance, which makes up for his speed. Paraphernalia Equpiment *Costume'': Ordinary tights which is like a "second skin" to Cory. It is modeled after his father's symboite suit though crafted to seem a bit more menacing. Transportation Like all in the Spider family, he uses his trademark webslinging to get from place to place. If necessary (or due to him being lazy), he will use his other method: hop-on-top-of-a-car technique. Weapons He is not against using any weapons around. In fact, he embraces it and uses it at any chance he gets, even resorting to extreme weapons used by thugs (2X4's, lead pipes, etc). While he is against killing someone with it, he has no objectives with shooting a gun. Notes *Does not agree with the conventional 'hero' code, walking on a fine line of rogue and hero. Trivia *Extremely proud of his brother; he usually provokes him for the general fun of it. *Has Coulrophobia (an irrational fear of clowns). Finds the Joker to be the devil and circuses to be Hell. Links Category:Characters